


That Something Missing

by kim67TFW



Series: Saving The World And Everything After [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beautiful Ending, Case Fic, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, House shooting, Hurt Kim, Jealous Adam, Jealous Dean Winchester, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mention of Past Abuse, Protective Father, So much stabbing, Teasing, mention of stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 21,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim67TFW/pseuds/kim67TFW
Summary: Continuation of 'Not Giving The End That The Enemy Wants'. Picked up from that feeling that Dean was missing out on when he saw Sam and Eileen. The Winchesters including Eileen met with a friend while working a vampire case. They introduce that friend to Charlie and they went undercover in a bar to catch the possible vampires.But as always, when does anything ever run smoothly for the Winchesters.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character, Sam Winchester/Eileen Leahy
Series: Saving The World And Everything After [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838329
Kudos: 3





	1. Not Ready For Retirement

Dean was becoming restless.

The weekend after the Winchesters got their surprises, they decided to take a beach vacation and stay in a fancy hotel.

To say that Dean was thrilled, would be an understatement. The first thing Dean wanted to do was hit the beach but Sam said it was better to settle in the hotel before having a full day at the beach.

The hotel was similar to the one in Italy, the only difference was that the fridge wasn't filled with their favorite things. Dean and Charlie got their own rooms while the others paired up because Sam and Eileen were a couple and Cas and Jack didn't sleep, which was not surprising.

What was surprising however, was Cas. He couldn't wear his signature clothing for the beach, obviously. So before the trip, they went shopping for everyone and Cas was a little confused on what he should wear.

Charlie helped him out the most, which she bragged to Dean about because she said it was the job of a best friend and she was coming out on top.

No one else saw what Cas picked out until beach day. Cas had stepped out of the hotel with beach shorts patterned with palm trees and a tight shirt. He had passed some men and women in the lobby, who swooned over him and Dean had teased him nonstop.

Eileen had worn a beach dress because she didn't know if she would go into the water with her now well-functioning ears.

When they finally reached the beach, Dean jumped into the water, leaving everyone else to set up camp.

Jack followed Dean, until he didn't realize he couldn't swim and he sunk at the bottom of the water, which wasn't that deep but good thing for his powers or he could've drowned.

Dean taught Jack how to swim and Jack showed it off proudly when it was time for him to venture by himself.

The beach wasn't crowded for a summer day, which was more than okay for the family.

Cas and Charlie had joined Jack and Dean after they secured a spot for them. Cas was showing off his moves in swimming, which turned into a game. This made Dean and Charlie very angry because Cas was doing the moves effortlessly and obviously cheating because of his powers.

A few minutes after, Eileen saw that they were having fun and she and Sam were just watching, wasting their time on the beach. Sam was trying to explain that they didn't have to go in if she didn't want to but Eileen insisted.

She unzipped her dress to reveal a matching red two-piece bikini. She gave Sam a wink before casually walking to the water, showing her backside to Sam, making him consider that maybe he and Eileen wouldn't be missed if they went back to the hotel.

Charlie cat whistled at Eileen while Dean kept giving Sam a teasing grin. Cas was too busy showing Jack how to use his powers for the swimming moves.

When Jack got tired of the water, everyone would go make sandcastles. Cas had shown off his skills again, making a sandcastle as big as a house in no time flat, surprising everyone including a couple of other families around their area and Cas had assured them that if their kids wanted to play with it, they could. The kids didn't hesitate and ran for the sandcastle, which Cas made sure couldn't break down in his presence.

After their beach day, they'd shower all the sand out of wherever they were in before eating at a fancy restaurant.

When their beach vacation was over, they went around the country for a series of events, which included carnivals, fairs, parades, etcetera. They even visited Jody and the girls for a few days. They told them their stories and Claire had begun bonding with Jack like brother and sister. She even made amends with Cas, not that she needed to but when they left, Claire had hugged Cas, called him her dad and told him to text her.

They travelled for 3 months until they went home.

That week, Dean did special foods for the family, occasionally letting someone else help if they weren't doing anything. He would play video games, which Charlie had hooked up, with everyone and having movie nights. This went on for another 2 months.

Now 7 months after they rescued Chuck, Dean was aching for a hunt because for the last 2 months he's done nothing but sit around, watch TV, play games, cook and eat. He wanted to go out but he didn't want a 9-5 job, he wanted a hunt.

 _"You really can't take the hunt out of the hunter, huh?"_ He asked himself as he opened his laptop on his bed.


	2. Getting Back In The Game

The next morning, Dean strolled into the empty kitchen. Cas and Jack were in Heaven, called up by God himself saying that he had an important mission for them or something like that.

Dean was up earlier than everyone else, freshly shaved, showered and dressed. He started breakfast, hoping it would lure everyone in by the time he's done.

Fate had been by his side because when the bacon was frying, Sam wandered in, yawning, "Good morning, why are you up so early?"

"Good morning, just thought I'd get an early start," Dean flipped the bacon and moved over to the eggs.

"An early start on what?" Charlie came in, wearing her Princess Leia robe that Dean had bought for her as a birthday gift.

"I, uh, I got a case," Dean finished up with the eggs and bacon and was now moving to the toast.

"A case?" Eileen walked into the kitchen in her matching moose pajamas, a joke that she had made being in a relationship with Sam.

"Yeah, I found one, so I said I'll take it," Dean leaned against the counter, waiting on the toast.

"Dean, you remember what we said about solo cases? That even if Chuck's back, they're still dangerous and that we should bring a partner," Sam stressed.

"Yeah, yeah I know. That's why I waited till you guys were up so that we can go on a family hunting trip. Well, it would be more of a human hunting trip since Cas and Jack are unavailable," The toast popped up and Dean begun buttering them.

"I thought you guys were retired," Charlie yawned, still sleepy from playing her virtual online video game the night before.

"Yeah Dean aren't we lying low?" Sam furrowed his eyebrows.

"We've laid low for 7 months but guys I need to do something and we said we can't hunt alone, so why not take this time to give Charlie her first hunt after coming back from the dead? You want to hunt, right Charlie?" Dean placed empty and the food-filled plates with utensils onto the table.

"I mean, I do kinda miss it but not as much as you do Dean. However, I say we do it depending on what the case is," Charlie quickly said.

"Got 2 dead in Shawnee, Oklahoma. Both were missing before they showed up at the Shawnee Twin Lakes, drained of blood," Dean summarized.

"Vampire," Eileen evaluated.

"Yep, so it should be a simple hunt. There may be no need for all of us to go but it'll probably be worth it," Dean popped 2 pieces of bacon in his mouth.

"Dean, please slow down, your food isn't going anywhere but your own stomach. So you're sure you want this hunt?" Sam ate his eggs.

"Look man, I didn't really sign into the whole retirement thing, so yeah I want it," Dean confirmed after taking a bite of his toast.

"I'm up for it," Eileen smiled at Sam.

Sam sighed, "Alright, let's do it."

"Yay, half-family hunting trip!" Charlie cheered as she poked her mouth with eggs.


	3. Just Like The Old Days

2 hours later, the gang was in Baby heading for Oklahoma.

"So get this, Tony Anderson, 34, no wife or kids was a drug addict, who went to multiple rehabs since he was 18, never quitted and was a warehouse worker. The second victim, Grace Stephens, 32, also single with no kids, worked at the Oklahoma Heart Hospital as a receptionist and had a history with overdosing over-the-counter drugs, which she quitted 2 years ago," Sam broke the case down.

"So the vamp's got a thing for drug addicts but the second victim said she stopped, so are there any other connections?" Dean asked.

"Uh, they both went to the Drug Rehab and had the same sessions. Grace came out clean but Tony didn't," Sam surfed the web for the rehab center.

"Okay, so maybe the vamp met them there, but why wait so long?" Charlie plundered.

"Maybe the vamp recently turned?" Eileen guessed.

"Yeah maybe, uh, says here that they were also friends with some other people from the group. According to their social media, they were assigned into the group and they grew to be close friends with them," Sam explained.

"How many friends were in the group?" Charlie asked.

"It was a group of 4, but unfortunately it downsized to 2, Cindy Crawford and Alexander Reid," Sam answered.

"Alright well, we'll hit them first and then the sheriff if we need more info," Dean assigned as he drove Baby onto the highway.

It was early afternoon when they reached Shawnee. They booked two motel rooms with queens, changed into their Fed suits and decided to split into pairs to interview the victim's friends.

Dean dropped Sam and Eileen off at Cindy's house and while he and Charlie went to Alexander's.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Reid, I'm Agent Sullivan, this is my partner Agent Leia and we have some questions concerning your friends, Tony and Grace," Dean flashed his FBI badge as Charlie did the same when Mr. Reid opened the front door.

"You're not gonna leave if I say no, are you?" Mr. Reid queried.

"Sir, we're just trying to figure out what happened to them so that it wouldn't happen again," Charlie stared nervously at Mr. Reid as she rushed her sentence.

Mr. Reid sighed, "Look, Tony and Grace were acting funny lately and they were hanging around the wrong crowd. They didn't say that but I could tell they were seeing other people. Tony never stopped his drug addiction, so it's not unlikely he was seeing dealers but Grace had quitted. I think Tony introduced her to this crowd and she started again. I don't know where this crowd is and I don't know any names. I suggest going to the sheriff's to get those answers. That's all I know, goodbye," Mr. Reid slammed the door in their faces.

"Well, that wasn't suspicious at all," Charlie sassed as they walked down the short flight of stairs towards Baby.

"Clearly he knows something but right now we gotta see who this crowd is," Dean's phone rang with Sam's name on the screen, "Sammy, whatcha got?"

_"Well Grace wasn't much of a talker but she mentioned that the victims hung around a certain crowd that only the sheriff and deputy know about,"_ Sam reported.

"Huh, same here, that sounds planned though. You think Grace and Alexander made it up as a diversion?" Dean contemplated.

_"Don't know but we might as well find out, wanna hit the sheriff's with me? We could drop the girls off at the motel,"_ Sam suggested.

"Sure, I'll come and pick you up," Dean hung up the phone and opened the driver's door.

They dropped the girls off and Dean questioned, "How does it feel to be back?"

"To be honest, I miss it and I probably will always miss it," Sam smiled.

"Yep, we'll see how this one goes and take it from there," Dean gestured to the road and they headed for the sheriff's.


	4. Surprise

They entered the department to find multiple desks of computers with cops behind them and further back, there was a receptionist for the sheriff.

"Excuse me, we're looking for the sheriff," Dean led, flashing his badge at the receptionist.

"Right here, gents," A gruff voice came from their left. When they turned, they found a man in his 60s in his sheriff getup.

"Good afternoon sheriff, Agent Paige and Agent Sullivan, we have a few questions about the two victims found at the Shawnee Twin Lakes," Sam took the lead this time.

"Ah yes, poor folks. I have their files, come with me to my office. Name's Charles by the way."

Charles opened his office door and allowed the boys to go in before closing it.

"We already interrogated their friends, Cindy and Alexander. They said that Tony and Grace were a part of a crowd that only you and the deputy know about," Sam said.

"Crowd? There are a lot of crowds, you're gonna have to be specific," Charles dug out the files and placed them on the table in front of the boys.

"Well they were drug addicts, so we're guessing they were hanging out with people like them," Dean picked up the files.

"Well, those are everywhere, bars, clubs, alleyways, etcetera. Sorry boys, I don't know about any crowds those two would be involved in. I think those friends played you. It wouldn't be the first time."

"Can you elaborate?" Sam interrogated.

"Cindy and Alexander, at first, were the most understanding people to the victims but after a while, they started bullying them. They were the first ones of the group to be treated and they felt as if the other two couldn't but the victims stayed friends because they felt obligated."

"So it's possible that they were lying?" Dean concluded.

"Yep," Charles confirmed. "Well, agents let me show you out."

They walked out the sheriff's door and the sheriff stopped them at the receptionist's desk, "Boys, if there are any suspects to the victims death, it's Cindy and Alexander."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, thanks sheriff."

Just then, the entrance door banged opened and someone in handcuffs came staggering in, crashing to the ground. A cop came through the entrance door behind the criminal and grabbed him, making him stand. 

The cop proudly announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, David Westburg, finally caught!"

The other cops clapped and cheered. The Winchesters were left stunned.

Dean didn't know he would've been hearing that voice anytime soon. When the cop handed the criminal over to another cop, she turned around to reveal the Goddess, who Dean didn't take his chance with.

The cop took one look at the Winchesters, "Hey!"

"Kimberly Pharis," Dean gasped.


	5. Meeting Her Father

Kimberly walked up to the Winchesters and gave them stomach-crushing hugs with a grin. Dean held her longer and he'd be damned if anyone found out that he took a long whiff of her hair.

"Sweetheart, you know these agents?" Charles asked Kim.

"Yeah dad, can we take this to my office?"

Kim opened her office to find that it was evaded with flowers. Every surface in her office was occupied by a different bouquet of flowers.

Kim groaned, "Daadddd, what's going on here?"

Charles and the boys took a peek inside the room and Dean felt a pang of jealousy.

"Darling, you have an admirer," Charles innocently denied that he knew about the flowers.

"Dad, you know how I feel about anonymous gifts," Kim rolled her eyes. "It's not even Valentine's Day. Unless I'm 6 months in the future or 6 months in the past," She sassed.

Charles came closer to Kim, "Well, I just think it's nice and you should, ya know, get out there."

Kim gasped, "Daddy!"

She heard Sam stifled a laugh and she saw Dean looking at the floor with an unreadable expression.

Kim sighed, "Fine, LINDA!" She called and the boys flinched. "Linda! Where are you?"

"Here," A woman in her early 30s with red hair came up.

Kim pointed inside her office, "Please get help to burn those flowers."

"Kim, you're being dramatic," Charles accused.

"No daddy, if a guy wants to be with me, he should just come up to me and say it."

That statement hit Dean like a train, loaded with big boulders and was going 1000 miles per hour.

"And you know I can't be wooed with flowers, they're just not my thing."

Charles and Kim seemed to be in the middle of an eye-staring contest until Charles sighed, "Fine, but I know that a guy can't just come up to you and say those words because you would just send him way."

"Because the ones that do aren't worthy," Everyone in the room; Charles, the Winchesters, the cops, the receptionist and Linda, gasped when Kim ended the conversation like that and made her way to her father's office, "Agents please come in."

The Winchesters followed Kim and Charles was right behind them. Kim closed the door and turned to their direction.

"Dad, these are the Winchester boys I talked about," Kim smiled at them.

"Oohh really," Charles swerved to them and reached for a handshake. "My daughters told me so much on how you saved the world, thank you."

Sam shook his hand first, "Oh you're very welcome, Kim and Kylie were a lot of help."

"Okay, I can tell you're Sam from the descriptions, such a fine boy," Charles smiled as Sam blushed and then turned to Dean, "Which means you're Dean."

"Yes sir."

When Dean shook Charles hand, Charles placed his other hand on top of the connected hands and said, "I understand you've taken an interest in-"

"OKAY dad," Charles let go of Dean's hand when Kim interrupted. "I take it you boys are here about the vampire case. So ironic, I mean we met when archangel-powered vamps caught you."

"Haha," Dean fake laughed. "We'll see how this one ends."

"Kim why don't you help the boys? You all can catch up on some stuff and spend time together," Charles jerked his head at Dean to show Kim what he really meant.

"I don't know, the boys-"

"Might not need the help but would love to have Kim with us," Sam cut her off.

"Great, okay you kids off ya go," Charles gestured to the door with both hands.

When they got out, they saw a couple of cops removing the flowers from Kim's office.

"Good job everyone, make sure all of them are burnt to the crisp," Kim gave a thumbs up as she walked out the entrance door.

"Do you really hate flowers that much?" Dean asked, mentally making a note of her answer for when, if ever, he decided to make a move.

"I don't 'hate' them, I just don't find them as romantic as most girls do. I mean when you get the live ones, they die eventually but when you get the artificial ones, they don't have the same effect as the live ones. So I just gave up on them."

"Huh, I think you're the first girl that I've ever heard say that," Sam noted.

"And I'm proud of that," They reached their vehicles and Kim sighed, "I miss this car. Are Eileen, Cas and Jack with you?"

"Just Eileen. Cas and Jack got a mission upstairs," Dean answered while beaming when Kim said she missed Baby.

Kim whined, "Aww, I wanted to see that little munchkin."

"You talking about Jack or Cas?" Sam laughed.

"I'll leave that for you to find out," Kim hit back, smiling.

Dean chuckled, "But we do have one person we would love for you to meet. So hop on your bike, I miss that bike, and follow us."

"Aye aye captain," Kim saluted and obeyed.


	6. Meeting Charlie

Kim followed the Winchesters to the motel they were staying at.

When they hopped out of their vehicles, Sam turned to Kim, "You're gonna love Charlie. She just has that effect on you."

"Oh my and here I thought it was another hot guy in my life," Kim joked.

"You think we're hot?" Dean teased.

"Dean, she's saying that if we added our good lookingness together, it would equal to hot," Sam explained.

"You know you just dissed yourself right," Dean pointed out.

"Well I'm the one with the girlfriend, where's yours?" 

"Oooohhh, he just went there," Kim laughed.

"Whatever," Dean opened the motel door. "Hey guys we're back and we bought company. Eileen, you're never gonna believe-"

"Kim!" Eileen ran to hug Kim.

"Hey Eileen, what's up?" Kim returned the hug.

"Nothing much. I'm getting much better at talking now, which is awesome."

"Great, you probably listened to a hundred songs by now."

"Living with a bunch of different personalities yeah," Eileen confirmed.

"Oh so I'm a personality now?" Sam teased.

Kim spoke before Eileen, "Well yeah, you and personalities have something in common. You've both been inside Eileen somehow HAHAHA," Kim laughed.

Dean feel to the ground laughing while Eileen giggled. The red-headed stranger at the desk was hitting the table while laughing as loud as Dean.

"Oh my god, Kim... You are... Horrible," Dean said through his laughter. "And... The BEST! HAHAHA!"

"Shut up, whatever, Charlie Bradbury I want you to meet Kimberly Pharis," Sam introduced, so that his sanity can be saved.

Charlie jumped up and skipped to hug Kim, "Hello Kim, Wow, my, my, my, you are hot." She complimented while checking her out.

"Why thank you. However-" Kim started.

"You don't swing my way. Ugghhh, that's a shame," Charlie whined.

"Yeah, where were you when we were taking down ImpostChucker?" Kim asked.

"Yeaahhh, I was kinda dead," Charlie rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oohh, you're one of the Winchester's surprises," Kim guessed.

"Yep, that's it."

"Alright ladies, shall we get down to business," Dean clapped his hands.

"I have already read through the victims' files and I suspect that their friends had something to do with their disappearance but not with their deaths," Kim provided while she sat at the desk with Charlie and Eileen.

"Really? 'Cause we visited their friends and yeah they looked shady but they mentioned that the victims were hanging around with a certain crowd," Sam reported from his bed.

"They were rumors going around that they did. My dad didn't want to get into it but I couldn't resist, so I did some digging and found out there's this gang from this bar that I think our victims were in contact with."

"Great, so we should go there and find out what we can," Sam suggested.

"I vote for undercover. We ladies will dress for a night out while you guys watch from a distance," Kim planned out.

"Whoa, why can't we guys go for a night out?" Dean asked.

"Well Charlie will be there to lure the girl from the group and Eileen and I will take the guys because there are more guys than girls. I read the group's file already and the girls are not that compelled by any guy's charms. Unless, you Dean, know how to lure men into your cave," Kim teased.

"No, I'm not, I don't, haha, no," Dean stuttered.

"Alright then, we have a plan. Do you girls have anything to wear?" Kim looked at Charlie and Eileen.

"Didn't plan for it," Charlie answered as Eileen shook her head.

"Alright well, let's go shopping. We still have some time," Kim got up and the girls followed. She turned to the boys, "Don't go getting captured again."

Dean frowned, "Whatever, just have fun."

"Will do," Kim slammed the door when they were out and the boys shook their heads.


	7. Roxanne

The bar was just like any other bar to the boys; flashy colors, drunks and college students around the pool table. Kim had called the boys from her shopping trip and told them that they should be there first. So there they were, towards the back of the bar but close enough to the exit.

Sam decided to make conversation, "So how does it feel to be reunited with your crush?"

Dean almost spat out his drink, "What?"

"You heard me."

"She's not my crush. I'm in my freaking 40s man, I don't get crushes."

"Uh huh right."

"Look, do I think she's a badass? Yes. Did I miss her? I mean yeah, we all did, Do I... Oh God," Dean spotted something behind Sam's shoulder at the entrance door.

"What?" Sam turned around and if his eyes could fall out of their sockets, they could because the boys never thought they would see what they saw.

Sam saw Eileen in a long red skin-tight dress with a slit on her left leg and it showed just how curvy she was. Her hair was curled and loose tied. Her makeup did its work in bringing out the amazing features on her face. The song in the background added seductiveness to her movements as she walked towards the bar.

Dean was looking at Kim, who wore a black silk mid-thigh dress. It was also off shouldered with a belt in the middle and it allowed most of her cleavage to show. Her hair was loose and wavy. Her lipstick showed just how full her lips were and Dean could see the color of her eyes all the way from the back of the bar with the help of her makeup. The song did the same for Dean as it did for Sam.

Both Winchesters sat up to adjust their pants while the girls headed for the bar.

"You were saying Dean."

"Shut up."

As the boys tried to get their minds on the case and not undress the girls with their eyes, the girls were just ordering their drinks.

"Gosh I think we went overboard," Kim mentioned.

"I think we look just fine," Charlie looked at Kim and Eileen up and down. "Damn fine," The ladies laughed.

"I think Sam's having trouble keeping his hungry eyes away," Kim teased.

"Oh please, Dean too," Eileen teased back.

"Oh yeah definitely," Charlie agreed.

"Dean? Who's he looking at?" Kim looked around for anyone Dean could look at until she met the other girls' eyes. "What?"

"Oh come on Kim, you cannot be that oblivious," Charlie pressed.

"Me? Dean has eyes on me?"

The other girls nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, I know," The girls gasped, "HEY, I like him too. It's just... Does he want me long term or just for one night?"

"He looks like he would keep you forever," Eileen noted and Charlie smirked.

"Girls, I don't-" Kim started.

"Hey ladies, mind if we join you?" 2 men and a woman came up to them.

"Well that depends, can you show us a good time?" Kim seduced.

"We can show you more than a good time," The woman said, placing a seat next to Charlie and smiled seductively at her. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath and black pants.

The other two boys took their seats besides Eileen and Kim, sandwiching them.

"So what brings you delicious treats her tonight?" The guy next to Kim asked, he was wearing a tight white tee with dark blue jeans with brown hair, making him look like a young Dean.

"That all you got hotshot?" Kim challenged.

"Nah baby we got loads more, just to get your blood boiling," The one next to Eileen said, who was wearing a grey tee with black jeans and had short blonde hair.

"That confident huh?" Eileen fired.


	8. The Green Eyed Monster

"Gang took the bait but I hate it," Dean started.

"Tell me about it. I mean, they look like complete amateurs. You think they're our vamps? Hey, did he just put his hands on Eileen's leg? Dean. His. Hand. Is. On. My. Girl's. Leg. I am-" Sam was about to get up and walk over to Eileen but Dean stopped him by grabbing his shirt.

"Dude, calm down. I hate it too, I just said that but SERIOUSLY?!? This guy just kissed Kim on the cheek. Sammy he-" Now Dean was getting up but Sam stopped him.

"Okay, apparently we need to control ourselves."

"Oh ya think?" Dean sassed.

"More beers gentlemen?": Their waitress came to their table smiling in Dean's direction.

"Just 2 more," Dean raised his hands off the table in an aggressive manner, surprising the waitress and she scurried to the bar.

"Dean, calm down. Eileen looks like she's leading the guy on but is also respecting the distance because of our relationship, I can see that. But Kim is allowing the guy to do whatever he wants because you guys aren't together. Yet," Sam made a point.

"Ugh, I don't know Sam. She wants something more and I don't know if I could give her that. Did you see that way her dad looked at me when Kim told him who I was?"

"Yeah I did, it was weird. It was almost as if he knew that you... Huh," Sam furrowed his brows in a thinking manner.

"What?"

"Here ya go," The waitress came back with their beers, interrupting the brothers. When Dean didn't look at her when he said thank you, she gave up and went to the college kids by the pool table.

Sam continued, "Okay so I'm thinking back to that handshake he gave you and what he was about to say. He placed his other hand on top of your handshake and said something along the lines of, 'I understand you have taken an interest in...' then Kim cut him off. So maybe he was going to say that he knows about your interest with Kim-"

"Okay, but how did he know that since we never met?" Dean took a swing of his beer.

"Well, he did say he heard stories and descriptions of us. So, Kim probably described you in a way that her dad could tell that you like her and maybe she likes you too," Sam's eyes got wider with each word and when he was finished his arms were wide open as if to say, 'I've figured it out and I'm not wrong'.

"Oh come on Sam, that can't possibly- Oh look they're getting up," Dean and Sam looked at the girls to see that they were heading for the door.

"Alright let's go,' Sam dropped some money on the table and the boys got up to follow the girls.

The boys kept their distance when the girls and their company stopped in the almost empty parking lot. The boys couldn't hear what they were saying but from the looks of it, the girls were beginning to get angry. Then it all went downhill from there.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ASSHOLE?!?" Kim punched the guy who was talking, making him stagger and fall back with a bloody nose.

"YOU HEARD HIM YOU BITCH!" The mystery woman yelled back at Kim, ready to slap her but Charlie threw her down.

At this time, Sam and Dean ran to assist the girls. Sam held back the guy trying to grab Eileen and Dean pressed his feet on the guy on the ground and used his hands to hold the woman.

Out of nowhere, about 5 more men came at the group and made a grab for the girls. Charlie was being picked up by a big built guy while Eileen and Kim tried to fight of their own men. 2 of the other guy launched to Sam and Dean.

Dean punched his guy to the ground before he heard Kim screamed. When he turned, he saw her guy holding a bloody knife and Kim clutching her side.

Dean saw red. He couldn't think of anything else before he pulled out his gun and shot the guy, who stabbed Kim, in the head. He tilted the gun to the others, "If you're not gone in 3 seconds, I'm shooting!" Dean yelled and the gang ran to their vehicles.

The woman was just closing the passenger's door when Dean started shooting at the cars. The cars screeched their way out onto the road as Dean fired and when the last car was out of sight, Dean's gun was out of bullets.

Dean turned to check on Kim and saw her on the ground, losing consciousness with Eileen putting pressure on Kim's side.

Sam grabbed Dean's arm, "Dean, we have to get Kim to the hospital."

Without another word, Dean rushed to pick Kim up and ordered everyone in Baby. Dean placed Kim on Eileen and Charlie's lap in the backseat while Sam and Dean hopped in the front and drove quickly to the hospital.


	9. Forest Eyes

It's been an hour since they brought Kim to the hospital. Unfortunately, there was another death by their vampire, so Sam and Eileen went to finish it because Dean wanted to stay for Kim and Charlie wasn't leaving him.

Sheriff Charles came as soon as he heard the news and he wanted to be the one to catch the gang. So he stayed for a few minutes just to make sure his daughter was alright, then he left to get reinforcements to search for the group.

Dean was pacing in the waiting room that was accompanied by 5 other people including Charlie.

"Dean, she's gonna be alright. He didn't hit any vital organs, so she should be awake anytime soon," Charlie comforted Dean.

"I know, Charlie. I just... She's just-" Dean sighed and sat next to Charlie.

Charlie put her arm around Dean's shoulder as he placed his head in his hands.

"She's something else, isn't she?" Charlie smiled.

"She's awesome. Did I ever tell you how she saved us from angel-pires?" Dean looked up at Charlie.

"Yeah, you did."

"Well, they way she moved during that fight, it was like she did it a million times. Not only is she good at fighting but she's also a great cook. She spent a lot of time with Jack when we defeated ImpostChucker and Jack came to me saying that he saw her as a mother figure. Do you know what that did to me?"

"He spoke about her while we playing Battlefront II and he had a glint in his eye. He missed her," Charlie stated.

"Yeah well, he's not the only one," Dean played with his fingers.

"So why don't you make a move? You can't tell me it's because she wants something long term because I can tell from the way you look at Sam and Eileen, you want that too. AND you can't tell me that your life is that much in danger now because you said God is up there making sure that nothing apocalyptic is happening."

"I know that. I just... I don't think I'm the guy she's looking for."

"Are you kidding-"

"Excuse me, Agent Sullivan," Dean and Charlie's head snapped up to see a nurse with a clipboard standing in front of them. "Deputy Pharis is awake. You both can go in if you want but try not to overwhelm her."

"Thanks," Dean and Charlie got up to follow the nurse.

Once they reached Kim's room, the nurse said, "The medications in her system are still at work, so she may say some things that are on her mind."

"Thank you again," Charlie said to the nurse as Dean walked in, next to Kim, who was surveying the room with her eyes.

When she finally laid them on Dean, she smiled and Dean's heart skipped a beat, "Hey Dean."

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Ugh terrible. I can't believe I didn't see that knife, I swear I'm better than that."

"Now don't go beating yourself up about this. You're okay and that's what matters," Dean leaned forward a bit and Kim stared into his eyes.

"You have pretty eyes," Kim said to Dean and Charlie tried to hide a snicker.

Dean's face flushed, "Oh, uh, thank you?"

"No really, your eyes are very pretty. It's so green," Dean was getting embarrassed now. "It's green like a lush forest, filled with trees that I would get lost in. When I stare into them, it's like I'm looking for a way out and I keep walking and walking through the forest. Then... I see a light and I move towards it because it's pulling me in. When I finally reach the light, I can see your soul. I can see you in that light Dean, through your eyes. Your eyes are just so pretty... because they show me who you are."

When Kim was done, Dean was staring at her in awe and his heart was pounding in his chest because no one has ever said that to him, especially about his eyes. Charlie and the nurse were also staring at Kim with their hands over their hearts.

Kim was giving Dean a soft smile, then she turned to the nurse, "Do you have any cheeseburgers?"

Kim's question knocked everyone out of their trance.

The nurse blinked and said, "You can have when you're discharged, which will be in another hour, so that the medications can wear off, sadly that has to happen," Dean snapped his head to the nurse giving her an unimpressed look and the nurse raised her hands in surrender.

Dean turned to Kim once more, "Um, I'll be outside waiting for you." Dean pointed his thumb out the door, towards the waiting room.

Kim smiled, "Okay forest eyes."

Dean swerved around, blushing furiously and walked out the door while Charlie was behind him trying not to laugh.


	10. The Elephant In The Room

Another hour passed, Dean and Charlie had already eaten at the nearby diner. Dean constantly had to tell Charlie to shut up because she kept trying to bring up what Kim said about Dean's eyes and the fact that he bought a cheeseburger for her, which earned her a "Damn it Charlie, she'll probably be hungry."

Dean got a call from Sam saying that the vampire was dealt with and that they're coming to the hospital. Apparently the vamp was a friend of Cindy and Alexander. They said they got tired of the victims and fed them to the vamp. Some friends they were.

It wasn't long for Sam and Eileen to arrive. Their jackets hid their blood stained shirts but it wasn't their blood, Sam had to assure Dean.

"Agent Sullivan," One of the nurses at the front desk called and the Winchester family perked their heads up, "Deputy Pharis is getting discharged, so she'll be out in a moment."

"Okay, thank you," Dean said with a smile.

"No problem, forest eyes," The nurse teased while the other nurses and Charlie laughed.

Dean went red and scowled at them, "Shut up."

Sam and Eileen were confused on why the nurse called him forest eyes and why everyone was laughing.

10 minutes later, Kim came out into the waiting room. She was being pushed in a wheelchair because she couldn't walk just yet, at least that's what the doctor said.

"Heya guys," Kim smiled.

"Hey, you good?" Sam asked.

"Been better, been worse too," Kim nodded her head tiredly.

"Alright well, I brought you a cheeseburger and we'll take you home so that you can rest," Dean grabbed his jacket and led the group to Baby.

The nurse helped Kim in Baby and he bid his farewell, taking the wheelchair back to the hospital.

When everyone piled in, Dean gave Kim the cheeseburger and Kim let out a happy squeal. Dean laughed and wondered if she remembered what she said about his eyes. _"Not likely"_ He thought, _"She would've said something by now. Hopefully Charlie doesn't say anything."_

"Where's my dad?" Kim asked after she ate the cheeseburger.

"He went after the gang who attacked you girls," Dean answered.

Kim jumped up, "OW, alone?"

Eileen held Kim down while Charlie said, "He said he put out a search for them and if anyone found them, he and his officers will make an arrest."

"Alright," Kim yawned and when she closed her eyes for one second, she opened them again, "What about my bike?"

Dean laughed, "Your father said he'll pick it up and drop it off at your house, which reminds me, I have to call him tell him I'm dropping you off there." He took out his phone and made the call.

"Okay," Kim closed her eyes once more and soon she fell asleep.

After Dean called Charles, he looked back at Kim and smiled. He turned to Sam, to see Sam smiling smugly at him. Dean frowned and snapped his head to Eileen and Charlie, to see that they had the same face as Sam.

"Shut up," He said and the others tried not to laugh or they'll wake Kim.


	11. Sleep Over

When Dean followed sheriff Charles' directions to Kim's house, he didn't expect it to be this huge. The house looked like it can fit a family of 10 and if they peek to the back, they would see a huge backyard too.

"Wow, this is Kim's place?" Charlie poked her head out the window.

As they were exiting the car, Charles came running out of the house and for a 60-something year old, he could run fast.

"Is she okay?" Charles asked.

"Yes sheriff, she's just sleeping," Dean opened the backdoor to lift Kim out.

"I'll take her and please come in. I insist," Charles took Kim from Dean's arms and carried her inside while the others followed.

When they were inside, the first thing they saw was the living room.

Dean whistled, "Wow this is huge."

"Please make yourselves comfortable, I'll be with you in a minute," Charles carried Kim up the stairs, which was connected to the right wall.

The living room was white with two white 4-person couches and two matching white sofas in a U shape with the sofas at the bottom of the U. There was a polished wooden coffee table in the middle with a bowl of different wrapped chocolates on top. The couches, sofas and coffee table were on a red carpet designed with white diamonds.

Opposite the sofas, there was a fireplace and above that fireplace, there was a 65-inch curved flat screen supported on a thick brown ledge on the wall. Then hanging from the ceiling, there was a layered crystal chandelier with white lights.

"Kim's been holding out on us," Eileen stomped her foot before throwing herself on the left couch, not bothering sitting up and she snuggled into the pillows that were on it.

"Kim is now the most awesome person I know... in real life," Charlie sat in the middle of the other couch, taking out her laptop. "Wow, her Wi-Fi signal is off the charts. I just need the password."

"Let's just make sure to stay on Kim's good side so that we can visit here whenever," Dean sighed loudly, dropping himself on the right sofa as Sam took the other one to his left.

"Oohhh, this sofa is so comfy," Sam closed his eyes, settling into the sofa.

"If you like this, then you're definitely gonna like the beds," Charles came down the stairs and into the living room. "Ladies hi, I don't believe we met, I'm Charles Pharis, Kim's dad."

"Hi, I'm Eileen Leahy."

"Charlie Bradbury, nice to meet ya."

"I'm so happy my daughter has friends like you all and that I got to meet you. You guys are welcome to stay the night," Charles suggested.

Sam sat up, "Oh no we couldn't-"

"Oh I insist. It's the least I can do since you helped save the world and my daughter," Charles said.

"We would love to... but our things are at the motel," Dean said.

"Oh well, that's a shame. Kim just bought a new shower head that has this awesome pressure-"

"BUT I think we have extra duffels, right Sam," Dean turned to Sam.

Charlie spoke up, "Yeah, we all packed an extra just in case. It's in Baby."

"Perfect! Go grab them, so I can show you where the shower is and your bedrooms," When Charles was done speaking, the group went outside to get their extra duffels.

When they went into the house again, Charles led them upstairs.

Charles opened the bathroom, which was on the left in the middle of the huge hallway.

Dean gasped, "Is that a hot tub?"

"Why yes Dean," Charles laughed.

The bathroom was white with the hot tub in the left corner and a walk-in shower in the right corner. The toilet was on the right, a few feet away from the shower and a sink next to it.

Charles pointed to the cabinets on the left wall, "In there, you'll find soap, shampoo, conditioner, all that stuff. There's a lot, so use how much you want and see that other door," Charles pointed to the door on the other side of the hallway, "That's another bathroom, same as this one. Open it."

Sam, being the closest to the door, opened it to find that it was indeed another bathroom with the same everything.

"Now let me show you the bedrooms," Charles walked out of the bathroom and led the group down the hallway. "The rooms are all the same because they're merely guest rooms."

Charles opened a room to reveal a king sized bed, a dresser and a walk-in closet. The walls were a light gray, the dresser was brown, the closet had brown shelves and the bed had blue silk sheets with soft pillows.

"This is one room and here are the others," Charles pointed to the other doors, which proved that the house was in fact for a family of 10. "Just making sure but you two are sharing right?" Charles gestured to Sam and Eileen.

"Yeah we are," Eileen confirmed.

"Alright well, I'll leave you guys to it. Good night," Charles said, walking down the stairs.

"Dibs on the shower," Dean ran inside the first bathroom and Charlie ran to the second, leaving Sam and Eileen to roll their eyes and wait in their shared bedroom.


	12. Guardian Archangel

The next morning, Kim groaned as she woke up. The sun was glaring at her through the thin curtains as she opened her eyes. She sat up and yawned, stretching her arms over her head. She closed her eyes again and sat on her bed for a few moments for no reason but to wake up.

Then she felt a sharp pain in her side and the events from the night before came rushing back to her. She winced as she got off the bed, her mind was still fussy as she grabbed her towel and walked straight into a wall in the middle of her bedroom.

_"Wait a minute, a wall in the middle of my bedroom?"_ Kim thought to herself as she became more alert. The wall wasn't a wall but a man and it wasn't just any man or a man at all.

"Hello Kimberly Pharis."

"Wait, I know you... Michael? Or is it Adam?"

"It's Michael for now. Sorry I didn't come last night, Heaven was in need of my assistance. But I'm here now, so I can heal you."

Michael raised his index and middle fingers on his right hand. Kim moved her head back a little but one last look at Michael told her it's okay. She leaned into his fingers and when they touched her forehead, there was a small glow. Kim felt her side healing. It felt weird and satisfying at the same time.

Kim moaned as Michael removed his fingers . She got red but waved it off and looked down at her side to see it was now smooth and good as new.

"Thank you," She cleared her throat, which was still dry from sleep.

"Your welcome. Adam wants to say hi," Michael's eyes glowed blue and his demeanor changed.

"Hey Kimberly."

"Oh hey Adam. How's it been?" Kim finger-combed her hair, so that it wasn't in her face. "Sorry, I'm a mess. I just woke up."

"No worries. Uh, I'm good by the way, having an angel inside of you and kinda taking control of Heaven does have some perks, like seeing the most beautiful things and such," When Adam said 'beautiful things, he stared at Kim and Kim blushed.

"Well, that's awesome. I'm gonna take a shower now. I think, my dad's already at the police station, so you can hang around in the living room or whatever. Here let me show you."

Kim and Adam walked out of the bedroom and gave Adam the directions to the living room before she headed to one of the bathrooms.

She brushed her teeth and showered. Normally, she would have a relaxing day in the hot tub after a hunt but she wasn't the one to complete it, the Winchesters were. Speaking of them, she wondered where they were. If they were back home or if they stayed at the motel.

Kim shrugged as she walked back to her room to put on her clothes. She thought about how sunny it was, so she chose to wear her red sundress with her black heels.

She made her way to the living room, where she found Adam, sitting on one of the sofas watching a movie.

"Hey, I gonna make breakfast. Want anything?" She asked politely.

Adam turned to her and gapped, "Wow, you look nice and um, yes please. It's been a while since I had a homemade breakfast."

"Thanks for the compliment and I'll hop to it," Kim's heels clinked and clanked on the ground as she walked to the kitchen. Unbeknownst to her, Adam was watching her everyone move, especially the sway of her hips.


	13. Kitchen Mishaps

The kitchen was behind the wall that separated it from the living room. Just like the living room, the kitchen was also in a U shape with an island in the middle, which held a sink and a fruit basket. The stove was opposite the island, next to a counter with another sink and on its left was the two door fridge. Next to the fridge was a freezer, packed with ice-cream, frozen pizza, meat and vegetables. There were cupboards above and below the counters containing everything from cups to canned food.

Kim got out her pan and the ingredients she needed. She was going to make waffles, pancakes, sausages, toasts, eggs and a lot of bacon. Adam said that he hadn't had a homemade breakfast in a long time, so she was going to make it worth his time.

She was getting the plates when it happened.

"Hey Kim."

Kim screamed and threw one of the plates at the stranger's head, making him go down. Except it wasn't a stranger.

"SAM?!?" Kim gasped and rushed to help him up. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

Kim helped Sam sit down at the island and she checked his forehead while he groaned.

"Oh gosh, it's bleeding. Let me get ice," Kim was going to the freezer when she once again bumped into Adam's chest.

"ADAM! Stop doing that!" 

"Sorry Kim, I heard your scream and something crashing," Adam explained.

"Whatever, I didn't know Sam was here and I threw a plate at his head," Kim looked back at Sam, who was holding his head.

"Kim, it's fine," Sam smiled and waved.

"I can heal him," Adam's eyes glowed blue as Michael took over and walked to Sam to heal his forehead.

Sam rubbed his forehead, feeling no pain, "Thanks man. Wait, what are you doing here?"

"WHAT'S ALL THE COMMOTION?!? Dean came running in the kitchen with Charlie and Eileen behind him.

"WHY'S EVERYONE IN MY HOUSE?!?" Kim crossed her arms, surprising everyone with her outburst.

"Whoa whoa, we're sorry Kim. Your dad insisted that we stay," Charlie defended with wide eyes.

"Oh okay," Kim calmed down.

"Michael, what are you doing here or is it Adam?" Dean asked.

"It's Michael but I can get Adam," Adam took over.

"Hey guys," Adam smiled.

"Whoa, what the hell?" Charlie exclaimed.

"Oh right, Charlie, that's our half-brother Adam, Adam this is Charlie," Sam introduced the two.

"Oh cool, um, hi," Charlie waved to Adam.

He nodded in her direction before explaining, "I'm here because Michael wanted to come and heal Kim. He couldn't be there last night because he was busy in Heaven but now that he has some free time, he wanted to make sure Kim was okay and to be honest, I wanted to make sure you were alright too." Adam looked at Kim and Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, I'm fine thanks and you guys can stay. I was just surprised that you guys are here and not back to your home," Kim said.

"We didn't want to leave until we know that you're okay," Dean reached out to touch her shoulder and Adam was looking intensely between them.

"Well alright," Kim shrugged.

"So what was all the yelling about?" Eileen spoke up.

"Yeah, it's my fault. I forgot that Kim didn't know that we were here and I announced myself behind her," Sam clarified.

"Then I threw a plate at his head," Kim repeated.

"Oh right," Dean looked at the splattered plate pieces on the ground and laughed. "Wow Sammy, I knew that forehead of yours would be an easy target."

Sam gave Dean bitchface #17 as Dean chuckled.

Charlie picked up for Sam, "Well he has his forehead while you have your forest eyes."

"What?" Dean asked.

"What?" Charlie echoed.

"Forest eyes? Wait a minute, why does that sound familiar?" Kim plundered then she remembered what she said in the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

Kim's eyes widened as she recalled what happened the night before.

"Oh no," Kim covered her mouth. "I said those things. I went all poetic on you Dean, oh my-" Kim covered her entire face this time.

"It's, ah, it's fine Kim," Dean bowed his head in embarrassment while Sam, Eileen and Adam looked confused. Charlie was just trying to keep from laughing.

"My mind is so fussy, I don't even know the difference between what I said and what I thought," Kim looked down ashamed. "Did I really say that I see a forest in your eyes?"

"Yep," Dean answered, placing his hands in his pajama pants' pockets that he had packed in the extra duffel.

"And that I see a light after I tried to find a way out?" Kim asked.

"Yes," Dean couldn't look at anyone because they were looking in amusement between the two.

"And did I say that that light was your soul, therefore I can see you?" Kim scratched her head.

"Yep," Dean was getting anxious. He took his hands out of his pockets and crossed them, still looking down. Sam, Eileen and Charlie had their eyebrows raised while Adam was shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Kim rubbed her hands through her hair, "And did I really say that you had the perfect face?"

Dean looked up at Kim surprised and shook his head, "No, you didn't say that."

"Yeah I did," Kim nodded because she was sure that she had said that. "I said that your face was perfectly symmetrical and that your freckles brought out your-"

Kim saw the look on Dean's face and it told her that she in fact did NOT say that.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Kim whined and covered her face once more.

Charlie couldn't take it anymore, she burst out laughing and Sam and Eileen followed. Adam was looking back and forth between Dean and Kim and realized that there's a connection between them. To say he felt disappointed was an understatement but he understood that they spent more time together than he and Kim had.

"Shut up guys!" Dean rubbed his neck as he yelled at the others.

Kim was still holding her head when she decided that her embarrassment meter was full and she needed to get rid of it, "Alright guys, HAHA, funny. Now, I'm going to make breakfast, so all of you, go take a shower and come back," Kim pointed up the stairs in the direction of the bathrooms.

"Yes, ma'am," Sam got up. "Come on forest eyes, let's go."

As Sam laughed and walked past Dean, Dean smacked his behind his head and gave Kim a final look, "You look good by the way."

Kim looked down at herself and smiled, "Thank you Dean." Dean smiled and went upstairs.

Adam was still staring at Kim and she noticed, "Something wrong?"

Adam shook his head, "Oh no, nothing's wrong." He gave her a reassuring smile.

She smiled back, "Okay, you can go back and watch TV if you want. I'll be here." She gestured to the kitchen.

Then she remembered the smashed plate, which she hit Sam with, was still on the ground. Kim moved to pick up the big pieces.

"Please let me," Adam stopped her and his eyes glowed as Michael took over. Michael smiled at her then snapped his fingers. Kim's hands felt heavy and when she looked down, she saw the smashed plate in her hands looking brand new. There weren't any signs of a crack either.

"Thank you Michael," Kim hugged the plate.

"No problem," His eyes glowed again and Adam smiled at her.

"I can see the perks of having an archangel as a friend," Kim told him.

"See, told ya," Adam winked at her before he walked back to the living room.

Kim let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and placed the plate on the counter as she got the rest of the utensils she needed.

Kim had forgotten one thing. The stairway was designed in a way so that whoever was at the top, could see what happened on the entire ground floor.

This made it easy for Dean to see the interaction between between Adam and Kim. He scoffed and went to his temporary room. He blushed when he remembered what Kim told him about his eyes and his face.

He smirked, _"Yeah, I don't think Adam or Michael has a chance."_


	15. Breakfast

Dean was the last to finish showering, so when he came down to the kitchen, he saw the dining table filled with food.

The table for 12 was draped with a white table cloth on the wooden polished floor. There was a small chandelier above the table, which wasn't on due to the bright sunlight coming from the window and glass door leading to the backyard.

"Hey Dean, come sit down. I'm just getting the coffee," Kim walked to the kitchen and poured the coffee from the pot into the coffee server.

Dean looked back to the table and saw everyone there, Kim was going to sit at the left end and Adam was at her left, which made Dean rolled his eyes on how hard Adam was trying but he obviously didn't have a chance. Sam and Eileen were sitting together next to Adam. Which left Dean to sit at the right of Kim, next to Charlie.

When Dean sat, he looked at the food. There were waffles, pancakes, bacon (a lot of it), eggs, toasts and...

"Oh look sausages!" Dean exclaimed, pointing to them.

Eileen burst out laughing. She tried to cover it but she couldn't help it. Sam looked confused for a second then he remembered that dinner conversation they had about Dean being the Meat Man and Sam covered his laugh too.

"Oh come on guys, again?" Dean looked miserably at Kim, who was also laughing and suddenly his misery ended because Kim's laugh was beautiful music to his ears.

"What's this about sausages? Do I want to know?" Charlie looked between the four of them and Adam looked confused.

"Nothing, Dean just like sausages," Sam snorted. "Because he thinks he's the Meat Man."

Charlie chuckled loudly, "Really?!"

"Okay, I'm seriously looking up that phrase on the web," Just as Dean took out his phone, Kim snatched it from his hands.

"It's nothing bad, Dean Winchester. We're just messing with you," Kim said in a sweet and stern voice that did unspeakable things to Dean.

Kim gave Dean his phone back and he placed it in his pocket.

Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean as to say, _"Just like that?"_ and Dean replied with a look that said _"Shut up!"_

"Please, everyone dig in. I tried to make enough for everyone," Kim said.

They passed plates and bowls of food around the 6 of them. Everyone got their fill of everything and there were still some leftovers.

Adam took his first bite of all the foods at once and he moaned, "This is awesome. It's worth it."

"Thanks Adam," Kim smiled and ate her own food.

Dean felt a pang of jealousy, "Mmmm, Kim you should really become a chef or something. Maybe I can help you from time to time because together we can make wonders."

Adam rolled his eyes and everyone else but Kim looked confused as to what Dean was trying to do.

Kim blushed at Dean's words, "This is just everyday food, not much chef material but thanks for the compliment and I agree that we could come up with some pretty good food."

Kim and Dean stared at each other smiling and Sam cleared his throat, "So Kim, how did you get this house?"

"Besides hunting, my parents along with my sister and I worked jobs that paid a salary. I took jobs as a bartender, kindergarten teacher and finally deputy. When we came to America, we hunted sometimes and we didn't use has much money for stuff because we had a cabin with food. So we saved, we had our own accounts and we weren't popular with the monsters or cops to get into much trouble, so we could have afforded not having to deal with credit card fraud, no offense. Then all those savings paid off. I got my house, my sister got hers and my dad likes to stay in his cabin not too far from here."

"Why doesn't your father stay with you?" Charlie asked.

"Because he said and I'm quoting, 'I don't want to be there when you finally bring home a guy'," Kim laughed and everyone else followed.

Dean remembered something, "Hey, what did those guys from last night say to you?"

Kim stopped in her slicing, "They said that they were happy to see us again. Remember when we met, we went to that diner and when we were discussing who we were, we noticed some guys from another table spying on us?"

"They were them?" Sam raised his brows.

"Yep but that's not the only thing they said," Kim paused and sighed. "They said that they were the ones to put the flowers in my office to get my attention but it didn't work. They also said something about my past that's very sensitive and that they were going to carry me back."

"What did they-"

Kim cut Dean off, "I don't know, just that they wanted to kidnap me for something that happened in my past." She ended the conversation there.


	16. Domestic Times

After everyone finished their plates, Kim got up and started cleaning.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I could get Michael to do it," Adam stopped Kim.

"It's no worries Adam. Sometimes I like to be domestic," Kim resumed in gathering the empty plates and cups.

"Well at least let me help you," Dean got up and copied Kim, leaving Adam to frown.

Sam thought that maybe he was imagining things but he could've sworn he saw Adam giving Dean the snake eye when Dean helped Kim.

The table was cleared and Sam and Eileen were fixing the table cloth when Sam remembered, "Hey, we still have to get our things from the motel. Eileen and I could go grab them." He said loudly so that everyone in the dining room and the kitchen could hear him.

Dean smirked, "Oh yeah? Just you and Eileen, huh? Say... What are you-"

Before Dean could finish, Sam glared, "Yes but we're only going for our stuff."

Dean and Sam were having a glaring contest until Kim came in between them, "Of course Sam."

Kim stood in front of Dean with her back to him and gave Sam a smile, which he returned and Kim used this opportunity to say, "You and Eileen could do whatever you want. Just do it safely."

Sam glared at Kim this time while she winked and everyone besides him and Eileen laughed.

"HAHAHA Sammy, she's got ya there," Dean placed a hand on Kim's shoulder and grinned at Sam.

"Whatever, come on Eileen," Sam grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

When Dean and Sam were glaring at each other, they were standing on the opposite sides of the counter where the dirty dishes were and now that Kim was standing in front of Dean, picking up the dirty dishes, Dean could admire her entire backside. He started from her shoulders, following her spine downwards, stopping for a second on her slender hips. Then he continued down to her-

Charlie coughed violently at Dean's side and everyone turned to her, seeing her hand covered mouth and it almost seemed like she was acting.

"Are you okay Charlie?" Kim walked towards her with her arms out, ready to steady Charlie if needed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just choking on the **_tension in the air_** ," Charlie gave a pointed look at Dean, who realized he'd been caught checking Kim out.

"Oookkkaayyy," Kim stretched out and looked at Dean for confirmation but all she got was a shrug.

Kim looked back at Charlie and when she realized Charlie was okay, Kim went back to the dirty dishes. When her back was turned to everyone, she smirked because she knew exactly why Charlie did what she did.

Kim carried the dishes to the sink and Dean grabbed a kitchen towel before standing by her side, ready to dry.

Adam had had enough of looking at them, so he made up an excuse, "Kim, thank you very much for breakfast, it was really delicious but I have to go now."

"Go where?" Kim asked when she turned to him.

Adam's eyes glowed and Michael spoke up, "Kimberly Pharis, I am needed in Heaven."

Kim thought that Michael/Adam looked sketchy but she ignored it, "Alright, take care and you can come anytime." She said with a smile.

"Thank you," Michael said before he flew away.

Charlie was watching the scene in amusement while Kim and Dean commenced their cleaning. Charlie was also watching how soft Dean was looking at Kim. His hands worked in auto mode as he dried the dishes that Kim handed him. Charlie thought it was cute and she wanted to watch more, so she made herself comfortable at the dining table, doubting that Kim and Dean knew she was there.

Kim could feel Dean's eyes on her, "What are you looking at Dean Winchester?"

Dean turned red and looked down at the cup he was currently drying, "Uh, nothing, just wanted to say that red is definitely your color." He smiled at Kim.

Kim let out a small laugh, "It's my second favorite color, the first being black because it brings out my cool."

"It sure does. I mean that night we met... Well I'm just gonna say I never met a woman as badass as you. You were doing all these G.I Joe moves in that black suit that just-" Dean faced Kim and he realized he was rambling when he saw an amused but genuine smile on Kim.

They were standing so close that one of them could lean forward and their lips would touch. Dean searched Kim's face for nothing and everything. He glanced at her eyes and then her lips. The cup was still in his hands, forgotten, for Dean was too busy admiring Kim's face.

Likewise, Kim's hands were still soaked in soap water in the sink while she gazed up at Dean and a part of her was saying, _"Ugh just kiss him already, you like him, it's no secret and he likes you too, with the looks he send your way"_.

Suddenly something fell behind them. They jumped apart to see Charlie picking up an empty plastic cup, "Oh sorry, this fell." Charlie gave a wide innocent smile.

Kim turned back to the sink and realized she had finished with the dishes. She unplugged the hole and without another word she left the kitchen to go to her room while the other part of her said, _"Are you kidding me, he's not going to love you when he finds out what you've done"_.


	17. A Father Knows

Dean watched as Kim walked away and he turned to scowl at Charlie.

"What?" Charlie asked in a _"I don't know what I did"_ voice.

Dean rolled his eyes and placed the cup in the cupboard. He then placed both his hands on the sink and bowed his head, thinking about what he did wrong.

"You didn't do anything Dean," Charlie said as if she read his mind.

"And you know that, how?" Dean swerved around to face Charlie and leaned against the sink.

"Ugh, it's my fault. I threw the cup down because I didn't want to witness anything that would haunt me forever. I guess I should've just gone to the living room," Charlie apologized through her words.

"Hey, hey it's fine," Dean waved it off and scoffed. He couldn't believe what his next words were, "Ya know, when we were looking at each other-"

"You mean staring into her eyes and seeing the universe?" Charlie teased. Dean aggressively put his arms out and Charlie raised her hands in surrender.

"When I was staring at her, her eyes changed and I saw that there was something wrong. I don't think it's me. I think she's hiding something."

"Are you sure?" Charlie furrowed her brows.

"Yeah, but don't say anything just let me handle it."

"Alright yeah, I'm not the one who's head over heels for her," Charlie winked and Dean was about to make a run for her but then the front door opened.

"Saved by the bell... or door," Charlie smirked.

Walking from the front door and into the kitchen was Kim's father, looking exhausted.

"You alright, Mr. Pharis?" Charlie asked.

"Hello, um yeah I am. Just, ah, arrested the gang that hurt my daughter. It took a toll on me since I'm getting way too old for this job," Charles chuckled.

"Trust me if I look as good as you when I turn 60, I'll be damn happy," Dean said to Charles.

"You sweet talk my daughter like that?" Charles deadpanned while he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

Dean looked horrified, "I... I'm sorry?"

"Dean, the way my daughter talked about you, suggested that there was something. So now I'm gonna ask you, are you interested in her?" Charles glared at Dean as he drank his water.

Charlie was looking at Dean with wide eyes, half uncomfortable and half entertained.

"Um... I uh-" Dean rubbed his neck nervously.

"Because it's okay that you do," Charles walked towards a confused Dean. "Look, Kim has been looking for a good guy for 4 years. Do you know how many unwilling guys there are when a girl says that she's looking for something long term?"

"Sir, I'm not really a good guy per say," Dean shifted his weight.

"Oh, I'm not saying you are."

"Oh."

"I'm saying that you are the lesser of terrible guys out there and Kim has shown an attraction for you. Why? Well she has her reasons. But I will tell you this," Charles stepped closer to Dean and Dean tried to back away but his lower back met with the sink. "She has gone through so many bad times, maybe not with monsters like you have but what she went through, impacted her life more than you think. She'll tell you her life story in due time but **_do not provoke her_** _."_

When Charles was done speaking his words through his teeth, Dean gulped and nodded.

Just then, heavy footsteps came into the kitchen, "Oh dad, you're here," Kim said with a smile.

"Of course, baby doll, you okay?" Charles walked away from a frightened Dean to hug Kim.

"Yes dad, I'm fine. Did you catch those guys?" Kim returned her father's hug.

"We did but not without a fight," Charles kissed Kim's forehead.

The front door opened again and Sam and Eileen strolled in.


	18. We Have Visitors

"Hey guys," Sam greeted with a smile.

"Hello. Well you guys have fun, I'm gonna lay down for a bit," Charles smiled and headed upstairs.

"He seems nice," Eileen said.

Dean laughed, "Oh, yeah, hehe, of course. He's a nice guy. The nicest."

Everyone looked at Dean as if he'd gone insane with all his yammering.

"Anyways, are you guys staying long?" Kim asked.

"Are we allowed-"

Suddenly the house was being shot at, interrupting Dean. From outside, bullets were shooting into the house.

Everyone ducked down, covering their heads with their hands. The windows and glasses were being shattered. Bullets hitting everywhere. Dean crawled fast to Kim as Sam did the same with Charlie and Eileen.

The shootings were still happening and Kim and Dean yelled.

"MICHAEL!"

"CAS!"

Michael and Cas appeared, surprised at the commotion. The bullets hit them but because of their angelic grace, they weren't being hurt.

They looked at each other and nodded. Then they disappeared.

It took a couple of seconds for the shootings to stop and screams were heard outside.

The humans in the house waited a couple more seconds before they uncovered their heads and slowly got up.

Kim looked around to see that most of her things were destroyed but that didn't worry her now, "Is everyone alright?"

"Yea."

"I'm okay."

"Fine."

"I'm good but are you hurt, Kim?" Dean asked after everyone else answered.

"Yea, I'm not hit," Kim breathed hard while Michael and Cas came back in.

"Oh good, you humans are fine," Michael observed while mainly looking at Kim.

Cas gave an explanation, "The shooters are trapped. They wouldn't be able to escape."

Kim opened her eyes wide, "Oh no DAD!!"

Kim ran upstairs with everyone behind her. She rushed to her dad's room to find Michael and Cas by his side.

Charles was pointing a gun at them while the other hand was clutching at a wound in his shoulder, "WHO ARE YOU?!?" 

"Daddy, you okay?" Kim went to her father's bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's okay baby girl," Charles chuckled. "Now who are these guys?" Charles pointed to the angels.

"Dad, this is Michael and Castiel, they're angels, who can heal you," Kim said.

"Angels??" Ouch," Charles clutched his shoulder tighter.

"Daddy let them heal you," Kim pointedly looked at Michael, who came forward with two fingers out. Charles looked at them confused and Michael placed them on his forehead. Charles felt his wound healing and he looked down to watch the bullet being taken out without any pain.

When the wound was healed, Charles looked at Michael surprised, "Thank you."

Michael nodded and stood back as Kim hugged her dad.

"Who shot at the house?" Charles asked.

"I don't know. The angels have secured them outside, so we can go see who," Kim said as she got up and went to get her gun, passing by everyone.


	19. Something's Up With Kim

Dean followed Kim to her room, "Hey."

"Hey Dean. No worries, just grabbing my gun," Kim got her pistol from her drawer. "Okay, let's go."

Everyone else was downstairs in the living room, each human with their gun.

Charles opened the front door cautiously as everyone followed him.

"They're at the side," Cas said, pointing to the west side of the house.

The sides of the house were wide, layered with freshly cut grass and flowers that were destroyed during the shooting. On the grass, there laid 5 masked men, who were engulfed into the soil. Their arms and legs were stuck under the ground, making them immovable. Their rifles were thrown to the southern fence.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Charles pointed his gun to the strangers.

"WHOA WHOA!" They shouted.

"Okay okay, take it easy," The middle one said.

"Take it eas… You shot at the house to kill the people inside!" Sam shouted.

The shooters had nothing to say.

"Take their masks off," Kim ordered and Cas flicked his wrist and their masks came off.

"HOWARD?!?" Charles yelled, angrily.

Kim gasped and let out a soft, "no."

"Wait, who's Howard?" Dean asked.

"None of your business," Howard spat.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!?" Charles raised his gun higher to Howard's face.

"We were ordered obviously," Howard rolled his eyes. "Since those guys last night couldn't do their job, we took over. It was all our boss' orders."

"Richard?" Kim gulped and stepped back.

Dean looked at her to see fear in her face and tears in her eyes, "Hey hey, it's okay."

"Yeah yeah, I just... Need to go inside," Kim started walking back to the house.

"Okay I'll come with you," Dean said.

"Look at that, she's running away. Just like what she did that got her little boy killed. THAT'S WHY RICHARD WILL GET YOU!!!" Howard screamed and Charles shot him in the head as well as the other shooters.

Kim made a run for the house, crying. She ran to her bedroom and locked the door before Dean could follow her in.

Dean could hear her cries as they were muffled by a pillow. He braced his forehead on the door, angry that he didn't know what caused her to be scared of this Richard and what that guy, Howard, meant about a little boy.

 _"Did she have a family? What happened to that boy? Was he her child? Who's Richard? Who's Howard?"_ Dean thought to himself and he assumed Kim would answer them when she calmed down.

Dean went back downstairs to see everyone gathering themselves into the living room. Glasses from the windows were everywhere, the curved TV was broken, the chairs had bullet holes in them as well as the walls and the kitchen was a disaster.

"Castiel and I could put things back in order," Michael said sternly and Charles looked at him in anger and astoundment.

Cas nodded at Michael and they both raised their hands with a light glow emerging from them. Slowly the glasses from the ground were put back into place in the window. The chairs were being fixed and the bullets came out of wherever they were. The living room was back to what it was, including the TV. The kitchen was also cleaned and neat.

Soon the entire house was as if there wasn't a shooting 5 minutes ago.

"Wow, I'm so glad my daughter met you," Charles breathed. "But we have another problem on our hands," Charles ran a hand through his hair as he sighed and sat down on the couch.

"What the hell was that?" Charlie asked.

"Look, I promise Kim would want to be here to explain this. Let's just sit down and give her some time," Charles said, exhausted.

"No need to wait. I'll explain now," Kim was walking down the stairs, her eyes puffy from crying.

"Sweetheart are you sure?" Charles ensured.

"Yeah," Kim looked at everyone, laying her eyes on Dean last. "They deserve an explanation."


	20. Kim's Past

Everyone was taking up space on the couches and sofas. Well, the humans were anyways. 

Kim was on the right couch in the middle of Eileen and Charlie. Dean and Sam were on their respective sofas and Charles was on the other couch. Michael and Cas were standing, not bothering to sit down.

Kim began her story, "11 years ago, I was not this girl. This badass hunter and sweet woman." Everyone looked at her with sad smiles as she continued.

"I was a total bitch. To everyone. To the people in Ireland. To the people here, to my sister and to my dad," Kim looked up at her dad and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I always used to pick fights and want things my own way," Kim sniffled. "I was hated by everyone obviously. My sister wanted nothing to do with me but my dad stayed no matter what. But then I met this guy, Richard, He was just like me. We figured if we're gonna be hated, we might as well be hated together. We got married after 5 months of stealing and messing up other people's lives. See, at that time I was a hunter and deputy too, soon to be sheriff but that was because dad took pity on me. But after meeting Richard, everyone wanted me gone, so dad did what he had to. He let me go from the job but not his life," Kim's voice cracked.

"Richard and I stayed at a small place in Ireland, wanting to spend the rest of our lives there. We were happy until money became an issue. Our stealing didn't help anything, so Richard went into the mob business, where he befriended Howard. I didn't want him to join but it was the only way to live. That's when things went south for our marriage. He was cheating." Everyone let out a small gasp.

"I mean who can blame him, I was just a wife. Sure we did things that excited the both of us but he wanted more. I knew he was cheating but I didn't say anything. As long as he came home to me. Then I got pregnant," Kim shed a few tears and Charlie handed her a box of tissues that were on the table.

"I have never seen Richard so happy. He wanted to pass on the things that a mob did. Again I didn't want that but I had no choice. Richard still cheated though but he always came home. He started building an obstacle course in the yard and we stacked up on baby things. Then I made a horrible mistake," Kim sobbed, wiping her tears and girls beside her rubbed her back.

"One day Richard was out on business and possibly cheating, I went to the supermarket because we were running low on things. Remember, no one liked us, so we made a plan to walk a different path than everyone else. Richard was a hunter too, so he thought that I could've kept the baby safe. But he was wrong... Before I met Richard, I took down a pack of vampires by myself because I was that type, the one that went in guns blazing without a plan or anyone else. I didn't know that I didn't kill all of them."

"I was walking the secret path when a couple of vampires, from the pack I killed, surprised me. They noticed my pregnant state and saw their opportunity. They said that I took something from them so they'll take something from me. I couldn't fight back, so I ran but that didn't help. The vampires pounced on me, making me fall on my stomach," Kim placed a hand on her belly and sobbed some more.

"I was about to get up, big mistake. They picked me up and carried me to a flight of concrete stairs. And they... they... they threw me down and I passed out at the bottom," Kim paused for a moment, closing her eyes. "I woke up in the hospital and the doctors told me that the baby was dead," Kim covered her mouth. At this time everyone had tears in their eyes except the angels but they were still looking sad.

"There was nothing they could've done. The baby was too far gone. I had to stay for a few days and my dad never left my side. But when I got home, Richard was there and he started called me names and he beat me," Dean was looking down but when he heard the last line, his head snapped up.

"He abused me nonstop and I couldn't take it anymore, I called my dad. He came and had Richard arrested. When they found out he was working for the mob and killing people, he was sentenced for life. He promised me that one day he was going to come for me. I was in a bad place after that. I almost took my own life. But my dad kept me on my feet," Kim stared at her father through blurry eyes.

"He was there for me when no one else was. He comforted me and made sure I was okay. He held me when I cried for my son. I couldn't take my life when my dad didn't want me to. So I went through some hardcore therapy in another town and after 3 years, I was treated. During those years, I had to encounter the people that I mistreated by volunteering at multiple markets and shelters that they go to. Of course they didn't trust me then, they threw things at me and humiliated me. Until one day, there was a fire... I went in and saved another mother's baby. No one believed that I would've done that," Kim scoffed.

"Since then everyone started to ease down on hurting me. My therapist said that smiling would help more. At first I couldn't smile for shit," Kim chuckled and everyone followed. "The first time I attempted a smile, everyone was disgusted and then I realized I was doing it wrong. So, I practiced in the mirror until I was sure I got it right. Then I tested it out and people smiled back at me and it felt really good. So I kept doing it and soon people were talking to me. At first it was a simple "hello" then it turned into "how are you" and stuff like that. I kept volunteering and before I knew it, my 3 years were up. I was a changed person and I didn't know that therapy would be rewarding."

"When I got out, I was kinda expecting people to hate me again but I put on a smile and everyone was treating me nicely. I got a job as a bartender and I made some friends but that was only for a short time. I wanted a thrill, so I went back into hunting. My dad thought it was too soon but I insisted and he insisted that he came with me. So we hunted for a few months until I got back on my feet. It was my 10th hunt or so when I realized that I didn't make amends with my sister, Kylie. When I went to her house, she refused to believe that I had changed but dad assured her and we spent time together. We became closer than we have ever been. I found out she was engaged and pregnant. At first, I was scared for her but Nick was... is a good guy and she was going to raise his children."

"One of the reasons why Kylie and I had a falling out is because I stole her future baby name for my son. Luke was the name she was going to name her future son but I got selfish and I took it. But after everything that had happened, I felt that Kylie should have the name back. Kylie was hesitant but soon she complied. She said that she'd be happy to honor my Luke."

"Years later, Kylie got another child, a girl this time and I have a 5 year plan of obtaining a long-term relationship to see if I would find love," Kim placed a hand over her heart and laughed along with the girls as the guys looked confused.

"And that's my story."


	21. We'll Protect You

After Kim told her story, everyone was speechless. They never would have thought that Kim would've gone through something like that. They can't imagine what Kim was like then because she was amazing.

Charles spoke up, "Richard is locked up tight, I don't know how he got to give orders to get you."

"He wants to kill Kim because he thinks it's her fault that her child is dead?" Dean wanted to yell but he also wanted to save that anger for when he visits Richard and beat the crap out of him.

"But why now? Not that I want this to happen but why wait till now to engage?" Sam asked.

"Oh my gosh, is today August 8th?" Kim looked at her father in horror.

"I'm sorry baby," Charles reached across the table to hold her hands.

"Oh no," Kim's eyes were getting teary again.

"Why, what's today?" Charlie asked while she and Eileen rubbed Kim's back.

Kim sniffled, "Today marks 10 years of Luke's death."

"So he _wanted_ to strike today," Sam concluded.

"To send a message?" Charles was so close to yelling but his phone began to ring.

Charles picked up with a "Hello?" and on the other end, there was distant chatter until Charles turned pale and muttered, "Oh no."

"Daddy?" Kim looked up at her father and wondered what other bad news there was.

Charles stared at Kim with a pale face while he hung up the phone, "I just received word that... Richard escaped prison."

"WHAT?!? No, no, no," Kim sobbed some more and the girls tried their hardest to comfort her.

Dean wanted to comfort her as well, "Kim, it's going to be fine. Look, we got _angels_ on our side." He pointed to Cas and Michael, "We will be here to protect you. That guy isn't coming anywhere near you, okay. As a matter of fact we can just go to him and kill him right now."

"Hold your horses Dean," Charles stated. "We still don't know if he has anything else planned."

"Where was he locked up?" Eileen asked.

"In Ireland but unfortunately the guards on the call said that it's possible he escaped 24 hours ago," Charles sighed loudly.

"He could be anywhere by now," Cas spoke up.

"Well then we need to find him," Charles couldn't sit down anymore and he started pacing the floor.

Suddenly the TV was flickering and hissing. It was all static with black and white pixels for a while until an Irish man in his 40s came on the screen.

"Hey baby mama," The man said in a dark voice.

"Richard," Kim got up and went further from the TV and Dean stood in front of her.

"Oh what do we have here? What a nice family. Too bad you were too focused on this one other than your own," The screen changed from the man to 4 people tied up, a man, two children and-

"KYLIE!" Kim screamed, "Let them go Richard!"

Richard laughed, "Oh baby I will, once you hand yourself over."

"Just tell me where and I'm all yours," Kim said.

Richard chuckled, "Tomorrow at dawn, meet me at the Shawnee Twin Lakes where those bodies were found."

Without another word, the TV turned off.

Kim was breathing hard and Dean turned to pull her into a hug. She hid her face into his chest as everyone looked at her.


	22. I'll Get You

"I GOT IT!!" Charlie suddenly cheered.

Everyone looked at her surprised at why she's happy. Charlie faced everyone with her laptop.

"Okay so when evil ex was on the TV, I took the liberty of tracking his location," Charlie said smugly.

"Really?" Charles eagerly said.

"Yep and he's close," Charlie turned her laptop to the crowd, "He's just a few miles in an abandoned building."

"Let's go then. We can get the drop on him," Sam suggested.

"I agree with Sam, Kim," Charles said and Kim looked up at her father.

She smiled and took a deep breath, "Alright."

"We'll take you there," Michael announced.

"You mean by flying?" Charles asked, while putting his arms out and flapping then up and down. Michael nodded and Charles looked impressed.

"Let's grab our gear," Dean ordered.

It was late afternoon when they were ready to rescue Kylie and her family. Kim and Eileen were in their rooms, having already told everyone that they'll be done in a second.

Not long after, everyone else downstairs heard a high heeled clunk sound on the top stair. When they turned, they saw Kim and Eileen coming down in their respective suits and swords that they wore when they saved the Winchesters from the angel-pires all those months ago.

"We're ready," Kim said after they came down the last stairs.

Sam and Dean were drooling while the others looked in awe and amazement.

"Oh come on, life ain't fair when you girls are straight," Charlie whined. "You look badass though."

"Thanks Charlie," Kim smiled.

"You're using the swords again," Dean observed excitingly.

"Never got tired of those, heh? Yes but not just swords, we're also using these," Kim gestured to her stomach where a belt held two gun holsters on her hips with two handguns.

"And these," Eileen said as she lifted her legs to show her thigh holsters.

"Oh," Sam breathed out and he could feel his pants getting a bit too tight.

Charles rolled his eyes, "Alright, let's go so that I can hurt this son of a bitch for what he did to my family."

They stood in a small circle and Michael snapped his fingers.

The group appeared in front of the abandoned building. It was the size of a two story house and was shabby looking.

"Alright Michael, you're with me, Eileen and my dad on the second flat while Cas goes with Dean, Sam and Charlie on the ground floor," Kim ordered. "Anyone have a problem with that? No? Good."

Dean wanted to go with Kim but she left no room for arguments.

Michael flew Kim's group to the second flat and the other group decided to split up into two groups. Charlie and Cas to the back while Sam and Dean took the front.

Everyone was stealthy, they were searching every room but found nothing.

Kim's phone pinged and she took it out to see a text from Dean, _"In the basement"._

"Michael, fly us to the basement," Kim commanded and before she knew it, they were in the basement. The empty basement besides the Winchesters.

"Look!" Sam pointed to a table. On that table there was a note.

Dean picked it up and read it, _"I know all about your new family baby girl. There's nothing you can do but follow my instructions. Not even your angel friends could stop me"_.


	23. Demons Too?

Dean crumpled the note and threw it down in anger.

Kim groaned and placed her head in her hands, Dean saw her distress and wished that he was closer to hold her but Charles beat him to it.

"Maybe we can try a tracking spell? Or maybe the angels could help look for him?" Sam suggested.

"Let's do both," Kim spoke up.

"Alright, get us back to the house," Charles ordered and almost immediately they were standing in the living room. "Let's get that spell going. If it doesn't work then I want the angels looking."

"I have the ingredients," Kim said as she motioned Dean to follow her.

They passed the kitchen to another room and when Kim opened the door, Dean whistled, "I like how organized this is."

Inside the room, there were three sets of shelves. Each wall had their own set connected to them while there was one long one in the middle. On the shelves, there were jars labelled with different ingredients.

"Thanks," Kim said in a monotone voice as she got the ingredients needed for the tracking spell.

"Hey, we're gonna find them and that guy is going to be dead. Also I can put in word for nice spot for him in Hell," Dean assured Kim.

Kim smiled, "I'd like that."

They went back to the living room and performed the spell. Kim had some hair from Richard in one of the jars and her explanation was 'Just in case he was making trouble'.

They worked the spell on a world map. After throwing all the ingredients in, Sam lit the match and threw it on the map. The sides burnt and the fire went straight for the middle but it didn't stop. The fire destroyed the whole map.

"What?" Kim gasped.

"Ah Moose, Squirrel, I was looking for you," Suddenly Crowley appeared in the doorway of the living room.

"Who are you?" Charles asked at the same time Dean asked, "Crowley? What are you doing here?"

"For those who don't know, I'm Crowley, King of Hell and I'm here to tell you that this girl's ex-lover made an off-the-books deal with one of my demons," Crowley pointed to Kim.

"What sort of deal?" Sam asked.

"He and the demon would be partners per say. He will gain power from the demon and the demon would get Richard's help to overthrow me. Stupid, I know. Some of the demons are still not happy that I'm back but I'm working on that, trust me."

"Oh great, we're back to trusting you," Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Oh Feathers, always a delight."

"Enough, can you help me or not?" Kim asked desperately.

"Well the demon is messing with the rules so yes I will," Crowley said.

"So you help us and we would end the demon, that's fair so we wouldn't owe you," Sam concluded.

"Nothing gets past you does it Moose?" Crowley sassed.

"Do you know where they are?" Charles asked, not caring who this guy is, just wanting all the help he could get in finding his family and Richard, to punch him.

"Yes I do. They're about 2 hours away at 2950 S Elm Place Broken Arrow. They didn't even cover their tracks," Crowley helpfully provided.

"Alright, Charlie, stay back and hack into the cameras to guide us through," Dean pointed to Charlie's computer.

Kim turned to her father, "Daddy, I don't want you to come."

"Wait what, sweetheart-"

"Daddy, you came home exhausted and no offense but you're not in good condition for this. We'll bring back Kylie and her family safe and sound," Kim and Charles held eye contact until Charles sighed.

"Fine," He said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go," Kim ordered.

Michael, annoyed that they were working with a demon now, snapped his fingers and they were all in front of the building.

"Crowley, there are at least 100 demons here!" Castiel angrily said.

Crowley just casually said, "Oh didn't I tell you? They're working in a group against me."


	24. That John Wick Scene

"A group, Crowley?" Dean yelled.

"What?" Crowley shrugged.

"Why don't Castiel and I just take them?" Michael suggested. He didn't want the humans going up against these demons.

"My family is in there, I'm not leaving," Kim strained.

Dean's cell rang with Charlie's name on the screen, "Whatcha got for us Charlie?" He put the phone on speaker.

_"Okay so I hacked into the cameras and there are guards everywhere. Like I mean everywhere, even in the bathrooms, like why? They don't need-"_

"Charlie," Dean cut her off.

_"Sorry, yes demons everywhere got that. I also found that Kim's sister is on the top floor in the eastern room."_

"Alright, thanks Charlie," Dean ended the call.

"But that area is powerfully warded against angels," Cas said.

"Well we'll split up. Kim and I will take the top floor, see if we can take out the wardings. Sam, you and Eileen take the one below us. Cas, Mike and Crowley work together to get rid of the demons on the lower flats," Dean instructed. "Beam us up Scotty."

Cas didn't even react to the reference but he did as Dean told and flew the humans to their designated locations. Dean and Kim were in what looked like an office room.

Dean surveyed the room and seeing the desk made him think of the things he could do to Kim on it. Dean closed his eyes and shook his head at the thought, telling himself that this was not the right time to be thinking of that.

He looked at Kim to see her opening the door slowly. He walked up behind her and they stepped out into the hallway. They saw two demons at each end of the hallway. 

Kim motioned her head to say, _"I'll take the right, you take the left."_

Dean nodded and obeyed her. He walked as stealthy as he could towards the demons. He took his angel blade, piercing it through the left guy and quickly took it out to stab the other one. Their bodies glowed before they hit the ground. 

Dean looked back at Kim to see her holding one of her swords and standing over her two dead demons. Dean nodded when she looked his way and they moved forward. Dean stayed on the left side while Kim stayed on the right.

Whenever there was a hallway leading to the two sides, Kim and Dean would share a glance and continue to walk forward.

Suddenly, all Hell broke loose. The alarms were blaring off with dark red lights flashing in the building. Dean ran to Kim's side and they ran quickly ran in the direction of the room Charlie said Kylie was in.

They were abruptly stopped by 10 demons, wearing men and women. They launched at the humans with their angel blades, where they got them will forever be a mystery.

Kim used her swords to dodge, stab and slice the demons. Dean was having a little trouble since he only had one angel blade. Kim saw this and she worked twice as hard to get to him.

Dean had taken down two demons before he was held up by two more. One took his right while the other took his left and his blade was thrown to the ground by another one in front of him. The demon punched Dean in the face before Dean found his footing and kicked the demon away. He used the same foot to try making the other two lose balance.

Considering that the demons were stronger than he was, it took some time for them to loosen their grip on him and he made a dash for the blade. He threw himself on the ground and grabbed a hold of the blade. He stabbed the demon in the leg and he barely had time to stab the other that was punching him. The other demon that held him up was over him but before either of them could strike, the tip of a sword was seen pierced through the demon's chest and his body lit as he fell to the ground.

Kim was standing over the demon, breathing hard just like Dean was. They stared at each other for a moment before Kim gave Dean one of her hands to pull him up.

They said nothing as they glanced around the hallway. They weren't seeing any sigils Cas talked about but they did find themselves in front of the room Kylie was in. 

Kim and Dean nodded at each other and they both raised their feet to kick the door open with a loud bang.


	25. Fight For Kim

The door successfully opened and Kim and Dean made their way inside. It was dark and Dean searched for a light switch. Once he found it, he put it on.

There, next to the farthest wall, held Kylie and her family tied to chairs. The lights blared through their cloth covered eyes, hurting them from being in the dark so long.

"Kylie!" Kim sighed in relief. She was going to make a run for them but the lights went out. "What the hell?!?"

It only took a few seconds for the light to get back on and a new figure stood in front of Kylie, smiling devilishly.

"Hey there, beautiful," He said in a rough Irish accent.

"Richard," Kim stared at him with a little fear in her eyes.

Dean saw this and he moved to stand in front of her, "Listen douchebag, let her family go before I put multiple bullets in your ass."

Richard laughed menacingly, "I see you found a new boyfriend. Are you going to kill his baby too?"

"At least I would appreciate her in every way and not cheat," Dean snarked and Richard scowled.

"Whatever. You want her, you'll have to fight for her, the old fashion way," Richard ripped his shirt off, showing off his incredibly toned pecs and 6 pack.

Dean looked disgusted at Richard, "Now I'm confused on whether you want to fight or see who can make out the longest."

Richard laughed again, "You crack me up but I think we both know what I want us to do."

Suddenly Dean heard Kim screamed. She was held by 3 demons, who obviously caught her off guard and chained her to the wall. The demons grabbed her weapons as they laughed at her.

Dean growled, "If it's a fight you want, you got it."

Dean threw his blade to the floor and one of the demons ran to pick it up. Dean also shed his jackets and until he was only left with his black tee on.

Dean and Richard walked to the center of the room and they began to circle each other.

Richard smirked, "For every hit you take, the demons would carve a new scar on my Kim."

"Well that just gives me more motivated to dodge and hit," Dean smirked back.

Richard screamed as he ran forward and threw himself at Dean. They feel to the ground and Richard tried to pinch Dean in the face but Dean kept blocking him. Dean rolled them over so that he was on top and he in turn punched Richard.

Richard had managed to kick Dean's side and Dean went down with a grunt. Dean heard Kim hissed as one of the demons scraped her side with the blade.

Dean barley had time to move as Richard leaned to punch him. Dean got up and elbowed Richard's head into the ground. He rolled Richard over and kicked him in the ribs.

Richard used all his strength to punch Dean in the face, making him stagger back and Kim whimpered as the demon sliced her face.

Dean's eyes were a little blurry but he could make out the kick that was coming his way, he blocked it and gave his opponent a surprise kick in the crotch. Richard went down again and Dean leaned down to punched him nonstop.

Suddenly there was a stabbing pain at his side. When he looked down, he saw Richard holding a small knife and his left side was bleeding.

Dean crawled away from Richard and Kim screamed, "DEAN!" Dean glanced at Kim and saw that she was also bleeding at her side, where the demon had copied what Richard did to him. She gave Dean a look and he understood it.

He looked back up at Richard coming to him and holding the knife up to his face, "Looks like I will be getting what rightfully belongs to me, my killer baby mama."

Richard was about to slice the knife across Dean's face but Dean beat him to it by knocking his feet out from under him, making him fall to the ground.

Just then, Kim's right foot broke free from the chain and kicked one of her swords out of the demon's hand. It was as if it was in slow motion, where the sword was just flying in the air until it reached Dean's hand just as Richard was sitting up.

Dean got a hold of the sword and pierced it through Richard's heart, making Richard gasp loudly.

"You blew your time with Kimberly but I'm gonna treat her better," Dean pressed the sword further in Richard before pulling it right out.

Richard's lifeless body hit the floor with a loud thud and Dean slowly got up because his side was still paining from the cut. He turned to face the demons holding Kim and saw that they were shocked at the scene. 

"So fellas, you gonna let go of her or do you want a piece of me?" Dean intimidatingly tilted the sword in his hand as if to say, _"Come and get it asshats!"_


	26. The Moment We've Been Waiting For

The 3 demons were walking towards Dean. The one to the right held Kim's other sword, the middle guy had the guns from her belt and the one to the left had Dean's angel blade.

They formed a circle around Dean, who was waiting for the first strike. He took one last look from Kim and gave her a wink with a smirk, making Kim smile widely.

The demon with Kim's sword made an attempt to slice Dean's head off but Dean blocked it with Kim's other sword and the other demons made their move as well.

The one with the guns was having some difficulty shooting because he didn't know how to use them.

Dean was blocking the other two demons until he was finally able to knock the angel blade out of its holder's hand and stab him. Dean pulled the sword out and had a short duel with the demon with Kim's sword. The swords made clashing sounds and Dean used his opponent's distraction to kick him in his leg. The demon went down and Dean got the upper hand to impale the sword into his chest.

The demon, who was having trouble with the guns, didn't notice Dean coming up to him until it was to late. Dean speared the sword into him and his demonic essence glowed before his body hit the ground.

Dean was breathing hard. He was too busy fighting the demons, he didn't realize that Kim had escaped from the chains to help her family out of their tied up states and they were all watching him with shocked expressions.

"Well hello there," Dean chuckled nervously as he waved his hand.

Kim said nothing but she walked up to Dean like a woman on a mission. Dean was confused when she walked right in front of him but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his passionately.

Dean grunted in surprise but then he closed his eyes and kissed Kim back. He dropped the sword and placed his arms around her to hold her closer as they kissed. His tongue was seeking entrance and Kim granted it to him.

They moaned as they chanted in their heads, _"Finally! Finally! Finally!"_

They made out until they heard a loud clearing of someone's throat. When they broke away, they saw everyone, including Kim's family, Sam, Eileen, Cas, Michael and Crowley looking at them with raised eyebrows.

"Ew my aunt is kissing some heroic loser," Kylie's son covered his eyes. He was wearing an Iron Man shirt and jeans.

"Luke!" Kylie gently smacked her son's head.

"Ow mom!"

"Well I think it's sweet," Kylie's daughter said, she couldn't be more than 6 years old with a cute floral dress.

Kylie laughed, "Hey everyone. Thanks for the save. I'm seeing some new faces here. Well, why don't we get out of here so that we can make some introductions?"

Kim had backed away from Dean for some time, straightening her suit, "Yeah, good idea. Let me just get my things."

Dean picked up the two swords and handed them to Kim, they made eye contact and Dean winked, causing Kim to blush. Dean turned to get his jackets and put them on.

"Since this party is over, I want no part of whatever this is, so bye," And just like that Crowley was gone.

"Thank father," Michael deadpanned. "It's really great to see you again Kylie Pharis but Castiel and I have to get back to Heaven to check on Jack. I will fly you all to the house and heal you," He made sure Kim got all her things before he snapped his fingers and everyone was now in Kim's house, healed from whatever injury they had.

"WHOA!!" Kylie's family exclaimed.

"Okay, that was awesome but uuugghhh my stomach," Kylie's husband groaned as he held his mid section.

"I love it, I love it, I love it," The little girl chanted.

"Calm down, Letitia," Kylie said in a soft voice. "Alright, hey guys."


	27. Happy Beginnings

"Kylie!" Charles ran up to hug her and her family.

"We're okay, dad," Kylie assured.

"Good good."

"Alright, everyone. Most of you already know Kylie," Kim pointed to her sister, who waved hi. "This is her husband, Nick and her kids, Letitia and Luke."

"Hi!" Letitia waved and everyone smiled and waved back.

"And these are Sam, Dean, Eileen and Charlie," Kim pointed to the individual people.

Luke looked wide eyed at Kim, "WAIT! You mean to tell me that those are the Winchester brothers that helped you save the world?" 

Kim nodded, "Yes, Luke they are." She turned and smiled at the boys.

"And your boyfriend is one of them?" Luke waved his arms around.

"Boyfriend??" Charles snapped his head to Dean and Dean looked frightened at Charles' expression. "What the Hell happened out there?"

"Dean killed Richard and Kim couldn't control herself," Kylie teased.

"Whatever Kylie," Kim rolled her eyes.

"So Dean are you really interested in my daughter for the long run?" Charles crossed his arms.

Everyone looked expectantly at Dean and he felt embarrassed.

"I, uh, um," Dean rubbed the back of his neck and he dared to look at Kim. She was also standing there embarrassed and when she looked into his eyes, they both knew what they wanted.

Dean turned to Charles, "Sir, Kimberly is an amazing and extraordinary hunter. When we spent time together, she made me laugh. She an excellent cook and would be a wonderful mother. Then when she left, I felt empty like I never had before and I... I didn't want to retire from hunting without someone in my life. And I want that someone to be Kim. If she'll have me."

Dean turned to Kim, who had tears in her eyes, "Yes, I'll have you. After all the Meat Man's gotta have a Mean Woman at some point."

Everyone laughed at that and Kim walked up to Dean. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed softly. Everyone around them started clapping and Charlie was cheering them on.

Dean and Kim broke apart to laugh for a second, then they went back in for a few more kisses.

"Okay, that's enough. As much as I love to see my baby girl happy, I really don't want to see anything more than a simple peck," Charles demanded as Dean and Kim stopped kissing.

"Yes sir," Dean saluted then he felt like an idiot doing that. Kim must've felt that because she cupped his face and tilted his head towards hers. Dean placed his hands on top of hers as she rubbed his stubbled cheeks.

"Do I still have a perfectly symmetrical face?" Dean teased and Kim laughed.

"Maybe I was just being polite?" Kim dragged her fingertips along his jawline.

"That's too honest to just be polite," Dean and Kim laughed and they kissed once more before a loud rumbling interrupted them.

Luke placed his hand on his stomach, "Whoa sorry, I guess being kidnapped got me hungry."

"Well it's too late to cook, so how about we order pizza?" Kim suggested and everyone yelled, "YES!!"

About 35 minutes later, everyone was sitting at the huge dining table with 10 boxes of pizza and each family member took turns talking about Dean and Kim's embarrassing moments.


	28. Suits

_1 month later_

Here they were, the Winchesters, along with Kim and Eileen, at the Bunker while Charlie was LARPing with her online friends not too far way and Cas and Jack were called up in Heaven again.

"Hi there Sam," Eileen greeted seductively and when Sam turned to face her, he wasn't expecting what he saw.

"Hi... Hi Eileen," Sam's eyes were wide at the sight of what Eileen was wearing.

She was leaning against their bedroom door, yes their bedroom door because Sam had asked Eileen to move her stuff in there not too long after they had that beach vacation and Eileen didn't hesitate to say yes.

"We've been wanting to do this in a while," Eileen slowly walked to Sam, where he was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Uh huh," Sam gulped as he checked out every curve that Eileen's red suit was showing off.

Eileen strangled Sam's lap and his hands automatically went to her hips. He caressed her sides, feeling the leather beneath his fingertips as Eileen grinding on his lap.

Sam moaned and he leaned up to kiss Eileen. He pulled back and pushed Eileen on the bed so that she was on her back and he stood to take off his shirt. He placed himself between Eileen's open legs and they moved in sync to their pleasure.

Sam was about to move his fingers down her legs when the door opened.

"Hey guys- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

"DEAN!" Sam moved to cover him and Eileen.

"MY EYES! OH MY PRECOUS EYES! I'M BLINDED!" All the while, Dean had covered his eyes with his fists. He let out another scream before he slammed the door closed quickly and ran to the kitchen.

"DEAN!" Kim yelled as Dean bumped into her and they went crashing to the ground.

"Ow," Dean groaned as he rubbed his head from where it hit on the ground next to Kim's shoulder.

"Dean, right now you're much more heavy than when you're usually on top of me," Kim commented and Dean laughed.

They were in the middle of the hallway leading to the kitchen.

Dean looked down at Kim, "Hey sweetheart." Dean leaned down to peck Kim on the lips and Kim cupped his face to pull him closer.

They pulled apart, "Why were you running Dean?"

Dean grimaced, "Ugh, I just saw the most horrible thing. I saw Sam and Eileen."

"Aaaahhh," Kim out the pieces together.

"Yeah but your beauty just whisked that image away," Dean said breathlessly and he kissed her.

"Dean stop, I need to make dinner," Kim tried to move away.

"Ugh fine, I'll help you," Dean got up and held out his hand to lift Kim. 

They walked to the kitchen when Dean decided to bring it up, "Ya know Eileen was wearing her suit for Sam."

"Aw Dean, are you jealous?" Kim pinched his cheek.

"Not jealous just saying," Dean entered the kitchen and made his way to cut the tomatoes while Kim pulled out the pot.

Dean placed a cutting board on the counter and started cutting the tomatoes. He stole a glance at Kim and followed her movements. They way her hips swayed as she maneuvered her way around the stove. No matter how many times he looked at her, his hungry eyes eat her up and couldn't get enough of-

"OW SON OF A BITCH!!" Dean screamed as the knife pierced his thumb. He was too busy staring at Kim, he forgot he was cutting tomatoes.

"Dean are you okay?" Kim moved over to see what the problem was. Dean showed her his thumb and she inspected it. "Dean, you cried out for this small cut?"

"Hey don't judge, it's the smallest ones that really hurt," Dean pouted.

"Fine, let me get a bandage for the poor baby," Kim puffed out her bottom lip as she teased Dean and he gave her an unimpressed face. Kim went to the cabinet and pulled out a bandage. She pasted it on Dean's thumb and kissed it. "That should make it feel better."

"Thank you so much my hero," Dean clutched his heart playfully and they laughed it out. "Kinda like when we met. You came in with that badass suit and those swords. Just slicing and dicing those sons of bitches while still looking sexy as Hell. Showing off all your curves in all the right places and-"

Kim placed her fingers on his lips, "Well the meat will take some time to cook, so... Do you want me to give you a private show in the suit?"

Dean stuttered as Kim took a hold of his hand and led him to her bedroom where the suit lied.


	29. What They Deserve

With the world not in imminent danger, the Winchesters had opened an operation at the Bunker. Hunters would call in for cases or if they need any resources or help. Sam was the leader of this operation, which he absolutely refused to call HunterCorp, while Dean decided to open a bar around the corner of the Bunker for everyone, not just hunters. 

They had the grand opening and there were familiar and unfamiliar faces of hunters with a few citizens. Kim, having worked as a bartender before, co-owned it with Dean, even though she also took over her father's job as sheriff in Shawnee. 

They got to meet other hunters, who were grateful for the Winchesters' help for everything and they wanted the community to be closer rather than apart.

The good news didn't stop there. Sure, there were still monsters and there will always be monsters. It's whether or not hunters teach their children about the world of monsters and it also depends on what and how they teach them, especially the Winchesters.

That's right, the Winchesters would soon have new little additions to their family. 

Weeks after the Winchesters' steamy night with their girlfriends in suits, Kim and Eileen were hanging out when they brought up a conversation about periods. They shared that they missed their own, which was unusual for both of them. They panicked and thought about the possibility of pregnancy.

Kim and Eileen went to the store together and got multiple tests each. The boys were out on a hunt while Cas and Jack were in Heaven, so they had the Bunker to themselves. They took the tests together and all of them read the same. Pregnant. 

The girls broke down in tears, excited yet scared because they didn't know how the boys would react. So when the boys came back, the girls broke the news through the beer package. The beer package had a label that you can write on. It was a new thing that Dean tried, he said that hunters can send out messages on it or whatever.

The girls handed the boys the packages and they read them, "Welcome home, soon-to-be-dad!" The boys were shook, they stared at the packages wide-eyed and then they let out the biggest smiles possible. They ran up to their girls and gave them their respective hugs and kisses.

The boys made a promise not to hunt because they didn't want to miss out on any developments. They told EVERYONE, who they knew and trusted, about the great news face to face because they didn't want to do it over the phone and they all hugged them one by one while screaming. Alex volunteered to deliver both babies since she had practiced and they immediately agreed.

The boys have decided to ask their girls to marry them 3 days later. They couldn't have a legal marriage because technically Dean, Sam and Eileen weren't alive to the world but they did the ceremony their own way. They got married at the same time because why not.

They wanted the ceremony to be in the Bunker where Cas was Dean's best man and Charlie was Sam's. Kylie stood for both Eileen and Kim. Jack was the ring bearer while Claire was the flower girl, she didn't want to wear a dress at first but Kaia convinced her to. They moved the tables from the library and set up the chairs in rows where Jody, Donna, Kaia, Alex, Patience, Garth and Bess with their kids, Kylie's family and finally Charles sat.

Let's not forget Balthazar, Gabriel and Michael, yes they are there also. Dean and Sam thought they would cause trouble but they were actually on their best behavior. Well, if you cancel out the fake tears and obnoxious wailing.

Guess who was the Officiant. Chuck, Yes, God himself wanted to wed the two couples.

Kim and Eileen's dresses looked perfect on them, which made Dean and Sam, in newly bought suits, ready to cry. They said their "I do's" and they kissed at the same time. Everyone else cheered and clapped.

The reception was filled with dancing, eating and the speeches. Cas made everyone cry with his speech because he went on about the importance of love and the journey that Sam and Dean took to deserve that love. Kylie didn't make it any better because she told Kim's past and how she met Eileen, to grow into a relationship.

They cut their cake, yes cake, Dean said that that was the only time, he would accept a cake. Videos and photos were taken that would later be in photo frames.

Sam and Dean really enjoyed pulling the garter from their wives' legs and throwing them at Cas, Jack, Gabriel, Balthazar and Michael while Kim and Eileen threw their bouquets at Jody, Donna and the girls. Cas and Gabriel had caught the garters while Jody and Donna caught the bouquets.

Everyone danced and laughed along. Charles danced with both Eileen and Kim before he sent them off to dance with their husbands. He said it was like giving away the daughters to the worthy men. Even Garth showed off his incredibly good moves with Bess, and their kids had so much fun. The angels danced with the ladies while Chuck sat in a chair in the corner just watching and observing, thinking about how this was the perfect story for the Winchesters.

When everyone, except the angels, were tired, they went to their rooms, in which Dean and Sam had insisted that they stayed in because they would either be too tired or too drunk. Speaking of drunk, Sam and Dean didn't drink any alcohol because their wives weren't drinking any due to their pregnancy state. Chuck told Gabriel, Balthazar and Michael that they had work to do in Heaven, so they left not long after but he also told Cas and Jack that they can stay for as long as they liked.

Soon even the couples were tired. They didn't bother with a traditional wedding night because 1) there were other guests on the house and 2) they knew that they would be tired. Cas and Jack cleaned up, they didn't mind, and chatted about their new developments while the newlyweds slept peacefully in each other's arms.


	30. Epilogue

_2 years later in Kim's house_

"AAAAAHHHHH Unka Cas stah!" A 2 year old girl squealed through the hallway with her uncle Cas chasing her. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The little girl laughed as she neared the kitchen.

"Gotcha!" Cas caught the girl, "Is little Faith running away from me? Hmm is Faith running away from me?" Cas blew a raspberry on Faith's stomach while she laughed.

"Unka Caassss!" Another little voice came from in front of Cas and when he looked up, he saw Dean and Kim nursing a 2 year old boy in the living room.

"Hello Dillion," Cas walked up to Dean and handed him Faith while he lifted Dillion up to his hips.

"Aaawww, the twins love their Uncle Cas," Kim cooed.

"I'm very loveable Kim," Cas blew a raspberry on Dillion's cheek, making him do a belly laugh.

The front door opened and in walked Eileen holding another 2 year old girl, "Well, we made it through shopping without much of a fuss from little Natalia. Sam and Jack are bringing in the bags."

"Oh great, 'cause I'm starving," Dean said while he bounced Faith up and down in his lap.

"TOO, TOO!" Faith yelled.

"Yes, you always starve just like your father," Kim smiled.

"Who's daddy little girl? You, yes you are. Yes you are," Dean made baby noises at Faith.

"Hey guys," Sam and Jack came in with the groceries.

"Hey, good let me start cooking because some people are gonna implode if they don't get food soon," Kim got up from her seat.

"Food, food, food!" The three 2 year olds chanted as they all went to the kitchen, where they would either prepare, cook, or just wait for the food.

This is where this story ends, but not the Winchesters' because back at the Bunker on a certain table held all their initials: DW, SW, MW, CW, JW, KW and EW. They said when the kids got older, they can carve their own initials on that table. Those initials told their stories and how much their family had grown. The Bunker held their legacy but Kim's house was where they will live and prosper.

THE END!


End file.
